Republic Senate Bills 36866-37762
Republic Case 36866 - Republic Day 1. This Bill recognizes that the Republic is an ancient and proud government with a grand tradition worthy of respect and honor. 2. This bill recognizes that it is common among many sentients to celebrate the either the founding of their government, or various personages within it, or even the passing of times, as ways of encouraging celebration among the populace and merriment, as well as honoring the past and ensuring a better future. 3. This bill hereby proclaims the Galactic Standard Date of as 'Republic Day,' a day for the celebration of the history and honor that brings all beings in the Republic together for common cause. Amendment 41.1: <> Republic Case 36869 - State of Financial Emergency Repealed by Republic Case 40334 Republic Case 37020 - Preservation of Innocents Act In response to the many thousands of lives lost over the recent days and weeks to explosives detonated in civilian areas, the Senate of the Republic hereby declares the following: :1. That the perpetrator or perpetrators of these recent bombings are Enemies of the Republic, and the attacks themselves are condemned. All Republic Citizens, Representatives, and Military Officers, are hereby called to use their full will and resources to bring those responsible to Justice. :2. That, as of this moment, the possession, manufacture, and sale of explosives for non-authorized civilian purposes is hereby BANNED; that all Republic Worlds are hereby instructed to instruct their customs agents search for such items on all incoming and outgoing star vessels. :3. That the sale or purchase of such items without appropriate authorization (with such means to be determined by the Office of the Chancellor or legislated in the future by the senate) shall be fined by no less then 10,000 credits. :4. The possession and smuggling of such items is to be fined no less then 20,000 credits, and imprisonment of a length of time to be left to the discretion of the presiding Republic Judge. :5. The manufacture of these items requires a permit from the Republic. The office of the Chancellor is expected to make the process of obtaining these permits simple and straightforward for those with reasonable cause for such manufacture, and this bill shall not be constructed in a fashion to limit their reasonable use by authorized authorities. The Republic Military is considered to have authorized access to these weapons for storage, defense of the Republic, or in the purpose of executing war or offense against Enemies of the Republic, and shall not be restricted in their usage. :6. All vendors who sell these items shall be required to ensure they sell them only to those so authorized to purchase them. They shall be required to keep a list of those whom purchase them so that a paper trail of accountability will be left. Vendors caught aiding in the smuggling of these goods to unauthorized persons shall be subject to a fine of no less then 50,000 credits and the forfeiture of their facilities. :7. All beings, including purchasers, buyers, owners, and vendors of the aforementioned items have 48 hours of immunity of possession with which to meet the requirements of this law, except in the case of intent to utilize the items against a civilian populace, or to knowingly provide them to a being whom intends such. :8. If the Chancellor of the Republic has not in those 48 hours set up a clear system or rules for authorization, then this bill shall not go into effect until such is done. Republic Case 37077 - Judicial Reform Act Seeing as how the Republic has 10,000 years of Judicial history and precedents, it has in the natural course of history aquired many contradictory rulings which outperform any religious or scientific text in terms of complexity and contradiction. Moreover, as any being whom browses the Republic Judicial Library can see, the Republic Courts are in need of a reformation. In order to facilitate this reformation, this act will create a Judicial Reform Comission, to consist of the Supreme Justice, the Chancellor and the Treasurer. The three are thereby instructed to spend one month meeting and examining the situation, and are expected to offer a report on how best to reform the Republic Judicial system so that it may be reformed into a functional and coherent entity. Republic Case 37158 - Sullust Protection Act This act decrees that, due to its reknown commitment to the principles upon which the Republic stands, though Sulust is not a Republic world, invasion of Sullust or subjugation of its peoples shall be considered an Act of War against the Republic, the same as if a Republic World had been invaded. Republic Case 37238 - Minister of the Navy The Senate moves that Senator Tarkin will be appointed Minister of the Navy, to take effect immediately in accordance with the laws estblishing the post. Republic Case 37334 - Enemy of the Republic Act This act moves that, as the Minister of the Navy Petrus Sabbaticus may be a Rogue Force User, and may have attempted to kill Jedi as well as a Senator of Ryloth and the Justicar of Ryloth, and may have attempted to have Hutts murder the aforementioned Senator, and may have betrayed Republic Military secrets to them... And may have killed 6000 men, women and children on Ryloth, as well as possibly caused many bombings elsewhere... That Petrus is hereby stripped of his status as Minister of the Navy and suspended from his duties as Senator pending outcome of the trial determining his guilt or innocence, and instructed to return to Coruscant for a trial forthwith. Amendment 81.1: <> Republic Case 37386 - Coruscant Emergency Act This act degrees that, should the unlikely event occur that Coruscant falls to hostile military action (noting that there has been no attack on Coruscant in many millenia) - and the Senate, Judiciary, and Functioning of the Government or Communication be significantly impaired, or the planet itself fall to hostile military, force, that the following will occur: That if more then one half the Senate dies or goes missing, that the remaining known total be held to be the effective number for purposes of Quorum. That if the Chancellor should die or go missing, that the next available officer of the Republic should temporarily serve in his or her place until a quorum of the Senate can be gathered, with the order of succession being as follows: first, the Minister of the Navy, then the Treasurer, then the Supreme Justice, then the Supreme Admiral of the Navy, then the Commander of the Republic Guard. The Acting Chancellor so selected shall serve only until a quorum of the Senate can be gathered to elect a replacement. That if the Treasurer should die or go missing, that the next available officer of the Republic should temporarily serve in his or her place until a quorum of the Senate can be gathered, with the order of succession being as follows: first, the Supreme Justice, then any available Senator, as determined by vote of as many Senators as can be gathered at a place that the Chancellor shall name as the temporary capital of the Republic. The Acting Treasurer so selected shall serve only until a quorum of the Senate can be gathered to elect a replacement. That if the Minister of the Navy should die or go missing, that the next ranking officer of the Republic Navy should temporarily serve in his or her place until a quorum of the Senate can be gathered The Acting Minister of the Navy so selected shall serve only until a quorum of the Senate can be gathered to elect a replacement. That if Coruscant should fall to hostile military force, the planet which is deemed by the highest availiable Military Officer (or the Minister of Defense, if he is alive and can be found) to be the most defensible and industrious will be declared the temporary capital until Coruscant can be retaken. That no person may hold two Senate-elected offices simultaneously; thus, that if a person holding such an office succeed to another Senate office under the provisions of this act, that they simultaneously vacate their prior office. Amendment 73.1: <> Amendment 73.1.1: <> Republic Case 37594 - Republic Space Act 1. Under the terms of this bill, 'Republic Space' refers to any location accessible from a member planet of the Republic without entering hyperspace, including both sovereign Republic planets and their dependencies. 2. Under the terms of this bill, 'warship' refers to gunboats, corvettes, frigates, light cruisers, heavy cruisers, battlecruisers, star destroyers, or other capital ships. Private yachts and passengerlines will not be considered capital ships unless they are armed and shielded to a level that makes them at least equivalent in the firepower to a light cruiser. 3. It shall be illegal for any warship belonging neither to the Navy, nor to the Republic Guard, nor to the Jedi, nor to the armed forces of a member planet of the Republic to cross Republic Space without a permit from the Chancellor, Minister of the Navy, or an Admiral of the Fleet. 4. An exception shall be made for ships crossing Ord Mantell space without entering planetary orbit, so as not to disrupt commerce on the Outer rim. All ships shall have free traversal of the Ord Mantell system in order to transit between the Tatooine and Y'Toub systems. 5. A warship that is found in Republic Space without a permit, except for ships legally allowed as specified in articles 3 and 4, shall be considered as committing an Act of War against the Republic, and the Navy shall be authorized to seize the ship as contraband of war. If the ship does not heave to and give control to the Navy after a warning, the Navy shall be authorized to use deadly force and destroy the ship if necessary. 6. Permits for warships to transit Republic space may be valid for no more than a week, and must specify the itinerary to be followed. A ship with a valid permit, that strays from its stated itinerary, shall be considered in violation of article 7. Permits to transit Republic space may only be obtained upon payment of a fee of 5,000 credits to the Minister of the Navy, to cover costs of monitoring the actions of the warship while in Republic space. Funds paid in this way are to be invested in the naval investment account to fund future operations, not to be expended on ship construction, naval operations, or personal expenses. The Minister of the Navy is to submit monthly reports listing any permits granted and stating the current size of the naval investment account. 8. That the Chancellor, treasurer and minister of the navy be authorized to provide such material assistance requested by governments of member planets as may be required to repel an invasion or secure a system against raids by hostile warships. Amendment 75.1: The chancellor may cancel open transit through Ord Mantell for a period of up to a month at a time as long as this cancellation is publicly announced 24 hours in advance. While open transit is canceled, the rules that apply elsewhere in Republic Space will apply in Ord Mantell space. Amendment 75.2: <> Amendment 75.3: The Chancellor or Minister of the Navy may issue blanket permits to classes of ships developed after this this law is passed. Amendment 75.3.1: Add the following provision: that a simple majority of the senate, without amendments or debate, may set aside any exemptions made by the Chancellor. Amendment 75.4: <> Amendment 75.4.1: Add the following provision: In the absence of the Republic Navy, worlds approached by vessels in violation of articles 3 and 4 are legally authorized to react in self-defense. The member world may mobilize its personal navy to intervene, ideally to subdue until the Republic Navy arrives, but with permission to destroy if the offending forces are deemed a great enough threat. Amendment 75.5: <> Republic Case 37762 - Republic Invitation Act This act gives the Chancellor unilateral power to invite any system into the Republic that he wishes, providing an audit is done by a neutral party showing it to have not fixed its elections (if it has such) with the use of military force, is not an Enemy of the Republic, ruled by an Enemy of the Republic, or their agents, and meets the basic standards of human rights expected of a Republic world. Any worlds such admitted are to have the full rights conferred upon them of any Republic world; and elections shall be held immediately for Senator, with the initial Planetary Head to be considered Senator until such elections can be held. Amendment 80.1: Planets wishing to enter the Republic under Motion 80 will be required to undergo an inspection by a special Senatorial commission. Planetary traits to be assessed for entry into the Republic will include the prerequisites mentioned in the original motion as well as a guage of economic stability. Prospective Republic worlds will be required to submit a draft constitution and accord of allegience to the Republic prior to consideration by said special envoy. Amendment 80.1.1: Define Special Senatorial commission as a simple majority ratification by the Senate . Category:Republic Law